


IDK My BFF Sam

by mzu_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: Перевод IDK My BFF Sam, автор egoteprovocoРазрешение на перевод: запрос был отправленКомментарий автора: написано на spn_summergen 2009 для kayto1Саммари: написано по заявке «Стэнфордский период – по фразам «Ты мог позвонить» - «А ты бы взял трубку?»»Прим. переводчика.1. IDK My BFF – в оригинале IDK My BFF Jill – англоязычный мем. Появился после рекламы сотовых телефонов в 2007 , где мать спрашивает дочь, кому та пишет по 50 сообщений в день. Дочь отвечает, используя сокращения в стиле смс: «IDK my BFF Jill?» («I don’t know my best friend Jill?» - «я не знаю, моей лучшей подруге Джилл?»)2. «Bibbidy-Bobbidy-Boo», упоминаемая в тексте – известная песенка из диснеевского мультфильма «Золушка», ее напевает фея: www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAJr1ixBdIc .





	IDK My BFF Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IDK My BFF Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341793) by egoteprovoco. 



* * *

Дверь, которую захлопнул за собой Сэм, еще дрожала, когда отец повернулся к Дину и перехватил его руку с ключами от машины:  
\- Ты не идешь за ним. Ты не будешь пытаться связать с ним. Не звони ему. Не отправляй е-мейлы. Ясно, Дин? Он ушел. Он уехал.  
Дин заставил себя успокоиться:  
\- Да, сэр.  
Спорить смысла не было. Отец не пойдет на попятную, и этой ночью ссор было и так слишком много. Но отворачиваться от Сэмми он не собирался. Получасом позже он набрал сообщение, что абсолютно соответствовало букве, если не духу, приказа: «Чувак. Дай мне знать, когда будешь в безопасности». 

* * * 

Сэм с десяток раз перечитал его в автобусе до Пало-Альто, но никак не мог решиться ответить. 

Иногда это диновское повиновение отцу несказанно раздражало его. Иногда ему хотелось умолять Дина приехать одному. Однажды, уже поздно ночью, он даже набрал это: «Не могу. Приезжай», - но он закрыл сообщение, не отправляя. Оно так и осталось в черновиках, небольшая (1) была напоминанием каждый раз, как он открывал меню.  
Тремя неделями позже он сидел один в комнате - сумки по-прежнему были не распакованы, стопка новых учебников громоздилась на столе - и перечитывал сообщение Дина в тысячный раз.  
\- Это просто нелепо, - сказал он пустой комнате. – Просто напиши уже что-нибудь!  
Наконец решившись, он нажал «Ответить»: «Я в порядке. Общага приличнее, чем большинство мотелей, в которых мы останавливались».  
Пять минут спустя он получил ответ: «А бесплатный порноканал там есть?»

* * * 

В течение следующих полугода Дин регулярно отсылал Сэму отчеты со своих охот («Аризона. Убил черного пса. Тридцать швов и штраф за парковку»), получая в ответ университетские новости («Высший балл по американской истории в промежуточной аттестации. Похоже, в итоге все то время в библиотеках для охот было потрачено не зря»). Это было немного. Он не мог сказать, был ли счастлив Сэм – обрел ли он в конце концов ту жизнь, к которой стремился - но сообщения были еженедельным подтверждением того, что Сэм был цел и невредим. Этого было достаточно. 

* * * 

В колледже новичками были все. Сэму не нужно было беспокоиться из-за уже сложившихся компаний или того, что он жил в не той части города. В общежитии первогодков он был более или менее таким же, как и все. И если сосед по комнате застал его рассыпающим соляную дорожку на их подоконнике, ну и что? В комнате наискосок жил парень, который пел в душе «Биббиди-Боббиди-Бу» каждое утро. Странности Сэма меркли на таком фоне.  
Он завел друзей, посещал студенческие клубы, подрабатывал в «Степлс». Записался на летние школы, потому что больше идти ему было некуда. В начале своего второго года встретил красивую девушку и – впервые - начал отношения с хорошим предчувствием, зная, что он не уедет из города из-за прихоти отца. Когда Джессика смотрела на него, она видела человека, которым Сэм всегда хотел быть. Даже не зная его прошлого, она помогла ему поверить, что он был свободен от него - что он сможет забыть о той жестокости и той паранойе, среди которых вырос. Он отказался от своей старой жизни и порвал все связи с прошлым – все, кроме одной.  
«Чтоб ты знал: нельзя воровать в «Пукке». Даже если это одно-единственное яблоко, и ты черт знает где в Айдахо, и до ближайшего МакДональдса до хрена миль. Очешуеть, у меня вмятина от копыта на машине!»

* * * 

Если бы Дин узнал о романтическом оптимизме Сэма, он поднял бы того на смех, но это был бы горький, самоуничижительный смех. Он узнал на опыте, что нет женщины, которая могла бы принять их жизнь. К счастью, сообщения Сэма были скорее про «Эти богатые мальчики фигово играют на бильярде», чем про «Я только что встретил свою будущую жену». Дин поддерживал беседу со своей стороны бесконечным списком монстров и ранений, умом понимая, что каждый новый пункт укрепляет Сэма в его мнении относительно их охотничьего образа жизни, но все еще подсознательно надеясь, что чувство вины приведет его помочь. Иногда «Тридцать швов» означает «Ты нужен мне».

* * * 

Сэм стал проводить в квартире Джесс больше времени, чем в своей комнате в общежитии. Она освободила полку в шкафу для его вещей, и его зубная щетка стояла в отдельном стакане на полке у раковины. Они валялись на диване вместе и разговаривали о будущем: работа, дом, дети. Он мог доверить ей большую часть своих надежд – но когда однажды, вернувшись в спальню утром, он увидел, как она играет с его телефоном, его сердце почти остановилось. Она не заметила выражения ужаса у него на лице, щебеча что-то про то, что она поставила свой день рожденья в календарь, но Сэм понял, что могло бы произойти – что может произойти в следующий раз, если он ничего не предпримет. Той же ночью он перечитал все сообщения Дина в последний раз и удалил их. Когда Дин написал ему в следующий раз, он не ответил. 

* * * 

Первую неделю или две Дин сомневался. Может быть, Сэму надо было сдавать работы. Может быть, у него сломался телефон. Но проходили недели, и список приемлемых объяснений сократился до ранения, болезни или смерти. Он придумал историю про возможную охоту в Айдахо и бросился на западное побережье.  
Найти Сэма оказалось нетрудно. Симпатичная девушка в регистрационном бюро была полна сочувствия. Меньше чем за пятнадцать минут у Дина был адрес Сэма и его расписание занятий. Он оставил импалу на парковке и пошел проверить квартиру. Следов борьбы не было, были соляные линии у двери и свежие газеты – так что тот, похоже, отсутствовал недолго. Он взглянул на расписание, понял, что занятия Сэма скоро должны закончиться, и решил понаблюдать из кафе напротив.  
Он не успел даже начать раздражать официантку, когда увидел выходящего из-за угла Сэма. Его накрыло облегчение, быстро сменившееся раздражением. Если Сэм был в порядке, тогда какого черта он игнорировал все смс? Дин вытащил телефон и решил попробовать еще раз. «Чувак. У тебя все в порядке?» Если Сэм не ответит на этот раз, ладно, да пошел он. По крайней мере Дин будет знать, чем все закончилось.

* * * 

Сэм стоял на ступенях, пытаясь удержать стопку книг одной рукой и вытащить ключи, когда его телефон завибрировал в кармане. Вздохнув, он опустил книги и вытащил телефон. Снова Дин. Он удалил сообщение, взял книги и вошел внутрь. Его ждала Джесс.


End file.
